


My waiter, Luffy

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Cafe AU, College Luffy, Confessions, Crushes, Cuddling, Dating, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Insomnia, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Short, Sleeping Together, Slight swearing, Waiter, ZoSan - Freeform, just two idiots, relationship, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: Luffy being a persistent waiter and Law being a very tired and hungry man after work. Luffy being Luffy, and it’s just two idiots falling for each other.I'll make this a short 3 chapter fic.Comment any other AU’s you want. I’m down with writing anything at this point lmao.





	1. First step, my number!

Law was walking down the street on a humid and wet evening after a long day working at the hospital. He was feeling hungry, and saw the new diner that opened down the street from his work. Law quickly ran in as the rain started to pour down.

"Welcome to The Thousand Sunny Diner! Just one?"

A raven haired boy holding a menu stood at the front giving Law a big smile, all teeth and dimples. He was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a red and yellow t-shirt with the restaurants name on it with a white apron around his hips. He had a straw hat on top of his head. Law could tell the boy spent a lot of time outside seeing his sun kissed skin. The most noticeable thing was two stitches under his eye.

The boy led Law to a nice seat near a window, if it wasn't raining it would have been a great view.

"My names Luffy and I'm gonna be your waiter today" He handed Law a menu.

"What do you recommend" Law asked even though he felt like he would get a not so satisfying answer.

"Oh! Sanji makes the best food ever! The meat! The soup! The salad! The cakes! Everything! I can't choose one!" Luffy began to drool.

"Right..." Law wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but heard an angry growl from his stomach and decided to order.

"I'll just have a large fries with tomato basil soup, and a coke, please"

"Great choice, but you should get some meat, Sanji's meat is to die for! Well I'd eat the meat before I die, but you know what I mean" Luffy wrote down the order "I'm gonna add a steak, ok? Ok!"

Before Law could argue, Luffy bolted to the kitchens and left Law about to say something. He slumped in his chair and closed his eyes a little, he was so tired, he had done three surgeries in one day, and Law was about to shut down. There seemed to be no one in the diner at the moment, it must have still been new and undiscovered, and the weather wasn't helping. He was the only one in the restaurant.

"I got ya your drink" Luffy bounced over after a bit holding a glass of coke in his hands and put it down. He than grabbed a seat and sat down beside Law.

"What are you doing?" Law raised an eyebrow.

"I'm getting to know ya, duh?" Luffy snickered as if it was a dumb question, and that it was normal to sit with a customer "So, whats your name?"

Law was tired and didn't have the energy to argue "Trafalgar Law"

"T-t-what now?!" Luffy bit his tongue and furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's not that hard?" Law gave him a weird look.

"TORAO!" Luffy banged the table "That's it, I'll call you Torao"

"Why? Just call me Law" 

"Nope, Torao it is, it's special"

Law gave up and sipped his coke in defeat and let it be, once again he felt too tired too argue, if it was any other day he could have not gone down with a fight.

"Anyways, how old are you?"

"I'm 26, what about you?" Law answered.

"I'm 21!" Luffy said excitedly "My birthdays soon, May 5, only 3 weeks left" 

"Literally a month, thats not that soon" Law propped his arms on the table and rested his cheek on his hand.

"No!" Luffy said offended "Thats really soon"

"Ok, but you look like you're in high school"

"Hey, I don't look that young!" Luffy whined "I'm in university, I work with all my friends here and make some extra money for some cool things, plus it's really fun! And i meet pretty and fun strangers like you, Torao!"

Law rolled his eyes, but thought it was cute Luffy was enjoying his time. He seemed like a guy who got along with everyone.

"What did you do today?" Luffy asked.

"Just busy with work"

"Working! Where? I work here!"

"I know that, you're my waiter" Law snorted "I'm a surgeon at the hospital down the road"

"WOAH! YOU CUT BODIES AND SAVE PEOPLE!"

"Yeah?"

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy shouted.

"Thanks, I think" Law shrugged.

Luffy than caught a glimpse of Laws hand.

"YOUR TATTOOS!" Luffy grabbed Laws hand and saw the black tattoos with the word "DEATH".

He started rubbing them and quickly pulled up Laws sleeve "AWESOME~" Luffy gaped as he rubbed his tattoos.

"Thanks again, I think" Law didn't usually let people touch him so easily even if they've known him for long, but today everything seemed to pass by. Luffy was getting one too many free passes. Luffy kept tracing the tattoos and talking about other tattoos, and how his brother Ace and friend Nami had cool tattoos, too.

"Do you have anymore" Luffys eyes shined.

"Well... on my chest and back" Law started.

As Luffy was about to pounce and take of Laws shirt...

"LUFFY! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" someone in the kitchen yelled.

"Sorry, I gotta go, Sanji's calling" Luffy didn't wait for an answer and once again disappeared into the kitchens.

Not even 5 minutes, Luffy came out with two plates, running. He slammed the plates down looking proud.

"Try it!" Luffy pushed the plate towards Law.

"You don't need to tell me twice"

Law dug in and instantly felt better. The steak and fries were so good. They mixed so well together in his mouth. The steak had so much flavour, and the fries were crispy on the outside, but soft in the inside. He had some of the soup and couldn't stop after the first spoon. He kept eating and eating, he didn't even realize Luffy had started eating with him. By the end of the meal, Law was sitting back in his chair, filled to the top.

"That was amazing" Law let out a satisfied sigh.

"Yeah, I never get sick of Sanjis food" Luffy patted his stomach "You gonna come back for more? It's near your work! And our foods really really good! And you can always talk to me!" Luffy listed the pros of coming again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll come back" Law yawned "I'm gonna come back tomorrow, how's that?"

"Get loooooots of sleep! And make sure to be real hungry, before my birthday you're gonna try everything on the menu!" Luffy declared "You look so thin!"

"I'm not thin, I have muscles" Law yawned grabbing his coat.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I'll make you more sturdy than you are right now, and we'll become great friends" Luffy put his hands on his hips "First step, my number, well that’s what’s Robin told me anyways"

Luffy grabbed Laws right hand and slapped a slip of paper into his hand.

"Make sure to keep it safe!" Luffy warned.

"Ok" Law felt a bit awkward, he had lots of people give him their numbers, but he felt different this time. 

"Where should I pay, by the way?" Law asked pulling out his wallet.

"Nope" Luffy shook his head "It's on the house! Make sure to come everyday before my birthday, so we can have every single meal on the menu, ok? Ok!"

Before Law could argue, Luffy pushed Law right through the door with a big grin.

"Get lots of rest" Luffy waved at Law "And I'll see ya tomorrow!"


	2. In-some-ya?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna finish this fic by tomorrow lmao.

For the past week, Law went to the Thousand Sunny Diner everyday around 11:00pm. The first time he came was on a Friday. Luffy had become accustomed to Law fast, and Law had met the rest of the gang.

“We’ve heard a lot about you, Mr. Surgeon” Robin gave him one of her mysterious smiles.

“Just who are you, listen here pal, if you do anything bad to Luffy, we’ll take you out” a guy with a long nose and olive skin trembled as he threatened Law.

“I think it’s the other way around, Usopp” Nami crosses her arms “If Luffy does anything bad to you, make sure to not sue us, we’re not paying for his dumbass”

“I’d never do anything bad to, Torao!” Luffy protested.

“Right, you’re a complete angel to us” Nami rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m working on getting a restraining order on him” Zoro chugged his beer.

“I’ve heard most of the harassing Luffy’s been doing, Torao is the real victim” Sanji lit a cigarette.

“I think it’s super Luffy found someone he’s so interested in” Frank put his arm around Robin, apparently they were dating according to Luffy.

They were all sitting around a table during the closing hours of the Thousand Sunny Diner on a Friday. Law was the only one eating, Sanji had made him a plate of spaghetti and kebabs with steamed vegetables. It was heavenly, the Thousand Sunny Diner wasn’t really a diner, during the week Law had tried multiple dishes that wouldn’t usually be in a diner. From Japanese to Italian, Law had a new ethnicity on his plate every day. It felt like he had eaten more food in a week than he had in his whole life.

The whole gang kept chatting as Law stuffed his face. He was always tired and hungry after work, so he ended up not talking a lot and looking tired. It was like the only thing he could do with his mouth was yawn and eat. 

Tonight, Law was especially tired. He had so many appointments he couldn’t even remember half of them, it was like he was on auto-pilot the whole time. He had a surgery to do tonight at 3am because this weird woman said that was the only time she could do it due to her work hours.

“Torao?” Luffy brought Law back into the world “You seem tired, do you even sleep?” 

“Well, yeah, but you know my job is really tiring, and the hours are messed up, Luffy” Law explained.

“Wow, why don’t you quit?” Luffy asked.

“I can’t, and I don’t want to. It might be very hard, but I like it, it’s what I chose and want to do”

“Huh, I guess if you put it that way, you must really love surgeoning” Luffy laughed.

“Luffy, surgeoning isn’t a word...”

“You dumbass” Zoro, who was listening in quietly, snickered.

“But, Chopper still sleeps well? And he’s a doctor” Luffy furrowed his eyebrows.

“Probably cuz I have insomnia” Law pointed at his black bags.

“In-some-ya?! Is that a disease?!” Luffy shook Law “Guys! We gotta cure him! He’s gonna die!”

Everyone began to laugh, as Luffy shook the poor and tired man.

“Luffy, insomnia just means I can’t sleep properly” Law grabbed Luffy, so he would stop shaking him.

“Ohhhhh, I think Ace has that thing, he’ll just fall asleep at random” Luffy scratched his cheek.

“See, I just have trouble going to sleep” Law yawned, he was tired, and had to get going, so he could get some sleep before his next surgery.

Everyone started cleaning up, and getting ready to go home. Sanji took Laws dishes and washed them quickly. Law grabbed his jacket and put cash on the table with a little extra.

“Torao! You gave me too much” he held a 50$ bill “Here’s your change”

“That’s a tip, dumbass, it’s for you” Law pushed the bill back towards Luffy.

“Really?! For me?” Luffy held the bill close “I’ll keep you safe” he whispered to it.

“Luffy, you idiot, you’re supposed to spend it on stuff you want” Law almost laughed out loud at the thought of Luffy keeping a 50$ bill as a pet.

“But, you gave it to me” Luffy said defensively “I have to take care of it”

“Just buy something with it” Law said “It would be a waste to just leave it lying around”

“I guess” Luffy thought about it “I could buy a new pair of shorts or maybe some meat or oh! Glow in the dark paint”

Everyone laughed as they flooded out of the diner, Sanji gave Luffy the closing up keys, and left him to put the chairs up. 

“I can help you with that” Law offered, seeing Sanji looking stressed at the thought of leaving Luffy with so much power.

“Thanks” Sanji gave him a low whisper and left.

Luffy stacked chairs as he talked about his day, and all the customers that came to the diner that day.

“So, when you get home, what’re you gonna do, feed a pet? Take a shower?” Luffy asked as Law.

“Try to go to sleep, and fail” Law said grimly.

Luffy dropped a chair “Come to my place! Come sleep with me!” 

Before Law could argue, Luffy started his rant.

“I live at the apartments a few minutes from here, and sleeping with someone always help me go to sleep, it’s like a feeling of safety and it feels nice and warm” Luffy gave him a warm smile “And when my brother, Ace, sleeps near his boyfriend he feels 100% perfect”

“But, I got work at 3am” Law said weakly, all the reasons he gave were pretty tempting.

“You can leave any time, my doors are always open anyways” Luffy wasn’t gonna leave without Law “Just try it for tonight, I also have parking for your car cuz I don’t have one”

It was 12:30, and time was ticking for Laws sleep hours.

“Ok” Law said tiredly.

“Yay!” Luffy jumped on Law and gave him a big hug, he quickly got off to put up the last seat.

They were out of the diner in a rush. Luffy slapped the lights and locked up the diner in a hurry.

“Your car! ITS SO AWESOME!” Luffy placed a hand on his Ferrari F60 America, he made a lot of money as a surgeon, but this car was given to him as a gift by his ‘adoptive father’.

Law and Luffy hopped in, and Law started up his car.

“This car is nice! THIS MUST’VE BEEN SO MUCH MONEY!” Luffy cried out, he was astounded, touching everything like a little kid.

“Luffy, pay attention, where do I turn?” Law snapped his fingers, not taking his tired eyes off the road.

“Turn left here!” Luffy screeched, as Laws poor car made a swerve that would make any driver flinch.

Law sighed, not even holding a grudge.

“Ok, now park at spot 1” Luffy pointed at a parking spot at the end of the lot of a huge apartment complex.

Luffy hopped out of the car, and Law sluggishly got out of his car making sure to lock his car. This place seemed a little shady, but it was only for a few hours, so his car would be fine.

“Come on~” Luffy whined as he grabbed Laws hand, intertwined their fingers, and dragged him into his place.

Normally, Law would be concerned and weirded out, but Law allowed himself to be led into Luffy’s apartment. Luffy skipped happily and opened the front door quickly without letting go of Laws hand.

They got into an elevator that took them to the sixth floor, and walked down the hallway to the door with the number 111. 

“The numbers in this apartment are weird” Law commented.

“Hmm, you think?” Luffy thought about it as he swung the door of his apartment open.

Law dragged his feet behind Luffy. 

“Let’s go to my room, right away! You’re losing sleep time” Luffy pushed Law towards a room.

“Where are you sleeping?” Law asked.

“With you?” Luffy gave him a strange look.

“But... like... you know?... you know what, okay” Luffy opened his rooms door.

Law looked around and saw a king sized bed, the rooms walls were a light blue, and there were clothes scattered everywhere. Other than that, it was sort of empty.

Law felt a push, and he fell onto the bed. As Law closed his eyes, his body ascended a foot into the air. Luffy had canon balled onto the bed, and laughed loudly.

Law gave him a tired glare as if to say ‘you brought me here, and this is what you do’.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Luffy have a half assed apology.

Luffy got under the blankets and grabbed Law under the blankets, too. Luffy than quickly turned off the lights. Law was still wearing his work clothes, and Luffy was still wearing his work clothes.

Luffy snuggled closer to Law, and put in arm around him.

“Good night” Luffy whispered into Laws ear.

Law blacked out for the first time in awhile. It was the first time he slept so fast and soundly. He felt at peace. No nightmares, no waking up in cold sweat, just safe and sound sleeping.

Law woke up to the sound of his alarm, and a warm body on top of his chest snoozing.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and saw Luffy drooling on him.

Law shook his head and checked the time, it was 2:30am, he only had 30 minutes left till he had to get back to work. He felt so rested even if he slept for about three hours. 

He carefully lifted Luffy, and gently put him onto the bed. Seeing him like this made Laws heart clench. He was so innocent and cute. Law had been appreciating Luffy’s body and face since he met him, but after sleeping so peacefully with this adorable boy, it gave Law a whole different view on Luffy. He was always there, talking happily, giving Law big smiles, eating with him, listening to Laws rants on work, and overall Luffy was just so great.

Law stood for 5 minutes looking at Luffy happily. He than bent down and rubbed a crumb off of Luffy’s cheek, and pushed his raven bangs away from his forehead. 

Law than did something he would never usually do.

But, this kid led him to do many things he wouldn’t usually do.

He gave him a quick and soft peck on his forehead, and made his way out of them room quietly.

“Law?” Luffy sat up, half asleep. 

“I’m going to work now, I’ll see you tomorrow, good night, Luffy, and thanks for letting me sleep here tonight” Law spoke softly as he closed the door.

Law thought he heard a ‘love ya too’, but thought he must be hearing things due to the small amounts of sleep he had.


	3. Special type of special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter dawgs, I’ll start a new short one soon.

Law and Luffy had become a hundred times closer after the night (or few hours) they spent together. Law came in everyday for at least an hour, and tried a new dish every time. Law had to give it to Sanji, he'd been to a lot of fancy restaurants, but Sanjis food took the cake (or plate?). 

As Law got closer to Luffy, he started realizing his feelings towards him were changing, and it was already too late to stop them. Law had given up on fighting what he was feeling, and decided to just go with it.

It was May 1, and Luffy's birthday was approaching. Law wanted to get something nice for Luffy, not just money since the poor boy didn't even know what to do with it.

"So, Luffy" Law started "What do you want the most, right now?" 

Since Luffy was Luffy, he didn't catch on.

"Hmm, well there's one thing I really want, but I can't tell anyone if I want it to come true, I gotta wish on my birthday candles in four days" the boy held up 3 fingers.

"Dumbass, thats 3 fingers" Law snickered "Anyways, tell me something you want that can be bought"

"Hmm, I dunno..." Luffy thought hard and long.

"Come on, you don't want a new pair of shoes" Law looked down at his worn out sandals.

“I know you don’t want a new hat, you have your straw hat” Law went on.

"New clothes?"

"New sweets?"

"New something?!"

Luffy hummed and thought harder.

"I just can't think of anything, when I see something I'll know" Luffy finally decided that was his final answer.

Law sighed, he had a feeling it would be hard to get Luffy a gift. It was now Sunday, and Law still had no idea what to get him. These past times that Law spent with Luffy were really precious to him, and he wanted to try and express how he felt when he gave Luffy his birthday gift. 

It was around 11:00 pm and Law was getting ready to leave.

"See ya, Law, and guess what there's only 4 more dishes left for you to try!"

"I'm going to become obese at this rate" Law patted his stomach, his face was now full and not sunken in. He looked a million times better, he was getting good and healthy meals everyday, and was feeling much better.

Law grabbed his coat, and he quickly left money before Luffy said 'its on the house'.

"See you, Luffy" Law waved at Luffy. 

"Bye bye!" Luffy waved back.

Law quickly got into his car and drove back to his place, he lived in a fancy condo. In his own complex he had two floors, but the whole building was 16 floors. He staggered his way up the stairs since the elevator was under repairs, and quickly entered his home.

He flopped onto the couch, and pulled out his phone.

"Hello, Penguin speaking, how can I help you today?" He said with his most cheesy customer service voice.

"Shut up" Law mumbled.

"Hold your horses, grumpy pants" Penguin said from the other side of the phone "Anyways, what compels you to call me? Perhaps a lovely chat?"

"I got a question"

"A question? Shoot"

"I gotta buy a birthday gift for someone, it’s got to be special, but I have no idea what to get them, what should I get them?" Law sighed.

"Oh? Oh! Someone special! Is that why you always leave work with an upbeat mood nowadays, are you getting some?" Penguin snickered.

"Just shut up and answer the question" Law regrettes asking Penguin.

"Ok, ok, hold up, what's he or she like?" Penguin asked.

"Innocent, likes the outdoors, can't sit still, likes to play a lot, kind, sort of stupid, but always considerate. He makes everyone around him happy just by being there" Law smiled to himself thinking of Luffy, when the hell did he get so sappy?

"Looks like he's a special type of special" 

"He sure is" Law agreed.

"Anyways, can this present just suit him or does it have to be really nice" Penguin asked.

"I want it to be special, something he won't forget" Law was determined to get him the perfect gift.

"I got it, now listen closely..."

Law's smile grew bigger and bigger, it was perfect, absolutely perfect, just what he needed and wanted.

"That's perfect! You're a life saver!"

"Yeah, whatever, you better show me a picture of him tomorrow" Penguin said "See ya"

"Bye" 

They both hung up.

Law walked into his bedroom and stripped quickly. He had work early in the morning, and just slept in boxers that night. Law was happy he didn't have to stress about buying Luffy a gift anymore. He drifted off to sleep thinking of Luffy, it seemed to relax him, and even the scariest of dreams couldn't go up against Luffy's smile.

———————————————————————————

Law woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He went to work and saw Penguin and Shachi doing their usual flirting and sat down beside them at the desk.

"Show me the picture, I've been itching to see it all night"

Law pulled out his phone to show him a picture Luffy took of himself while Law was in the bathroom.

"He's adorable" Shachi remarked “The literal embodiment of your type”

"He's too innocent for Law" Penguin added "what does he see in you, all I see is evil, poor boy being tricked by a 30 year old pervert"

"Oh, fuck off, and I'm 26" Law snatched his phone back.

"So, we'll go pick it up at lunch tomorrow, sound good?" Penguin asked "We already put in the order and everything last night"

"Thanks" it was good to know these guys were gonna help him with this.

The rest of the day, Law spent working hard, so he could get Thursday and Friday free. He visited a very excited Luffy that night after work, and ate two new plates.

"I can't wait!" Luffy was practically bouncing in his chair "I'm gonna invite everyone I know! It's gonna be a party at Zoro and Sanji's place, friends of my friends are coming and friends of their friends friends are coming!"

"That's nice" Law replied as he ate "What food are you gonna have there"

"Lots of food! It'll be a buffet! Sanji's making all of it! Things we haven't even tried! And we're gonna have loaaaaaaads of liquor! Zoro said it's important to have booze at birthday parties" Luffy sipped on his juice box.

"Sounds like you're gonna have a great birthday" Law finished up the last of the food on his plate.

"Yup, it'll be even better cuz this year you're gonna be there!" Luffy grinned.

Law rolled his eyes, but smiled a little.

"You look so pretty when you smile" Luffy laughed "You should do it more"

Law was taken back and his face turned a little red without him realizing it.

"R-right"

Luffy laughed and picked up his empty plate and ran to the the kitchen.

Law sat there still red in the face from that little remark. Luffy had caught him off guard, and now Law felt like an idiot for stuttering and blushing.

Luffy skipped back and started to kick Law out of the diner.

"You gotta sleep looooads before my party, I don't want you passing out like Ace!" Luffy exclaimed as he pushed Law through the door.

"The money..."

"Nope, I won't"

"No, you're taking it" Law turned to face Luffy. He wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist quickly to keep him from struggling and slipped the cash into the back pocket of Luffy's jean shorts. 

"There" Law looked up to see Luffy with a dust of red across his cheeks, and a surprised look. Even his ears were turning red, Law wanted to just squeeze Luffy with all his might right there and than.

"Uhh, ah, I'll see you tomorrow" Law hurried to his car after looking at the most adorable face.

"Night, Torao!" Luffy waved from the diners door, with a big smile.

Law turned back and waved as he got into his car, and drove back to his place replaying the look of surprise and blush on Luffy's face.

"Why's he so god damn cute" Law rested his head on the wheel. 

———————————————————————————

The next day, Law, Penguin, and Shachi were walking in the mall and walked into the store where they kept the gift Law was buying.

"Hello, sir" a woman with a tight bun and clean uniform came up to him, completely ignored Penguin and Shachi, it seemed like the woman could smell money from a mile away.

"I'm here to pick up a gift" Law said.

"Right, come to the front desk and give me your first name" She led them to the desk.

"Trafalgar Law" 

She looked through a fancy book with cursive names in it.

"Ah! Here you are" she put on her glasses and looked under the desk.

"Here it is!" She pulled out a small box that fit in one hand and handed it to Law. 

Law opened the box and knew it was perfect.

"We put the extra item in there with it" she smiled "it's quite the perfect gift for a lover"

"L-lover?" Law sputtered and looked at Penguin and Shachi who began to laugh.

"Anyways, your total will be 878.67$" she gave him a greasy sales smile.

He gave Penguin a nasty glare for obviously choosing something expensive and tapped his card onto the machine. As Law payed, the woman wrapped it up in a beautiful sparkly silver wrap and put a silky black ribbon on it.

Usually he would feel stingy and try to get something cheaper, but he felt this gift was perfect.

He left the store with the small box in a bag. The three men hopped into Laws car and drove back to work. Law was definitely happy with his purchase even though it was pricey.

Law went to the diner and had the last dish on the menu.

It was 5 rice balls, sushi, tempura, and blueberry cheesecake. It was heavenly, and it was his last meal. He had finished the whole menu, finally. Luffy was smiling the whole time Law ate. 

Luffy gave him more details on the party, and all the different people that were coming. Law smiled when Luffy nagged him on what he got him as a gift, but Laws lips were sealed.

Law had left the money on the table as Luffy went to put the dirty dishes away, and made his way to the door.

"Bye, Law, see ya tomorrow!" Luffy waved at Law as he got into his car "And make sure to come and stay for a loooooooooong time, and bring your friends, too!"

"Ok, good night" Law waved back.

"Night night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite" Luffy called out from a cross the street.

Why was he so childish? And why did Law love that part of him so much?

He drove home sort of excited to give Luffy his gift tomorrow.

———————————————————————————

The next day, Law woke up feeling hyped for the day. He took a quick shower and wore his work clothes. He drove to work feeling up beat and turned on the radio.

"Today we'll be having great weather, it'll be sunny all day, and at night it'll be nice and cool" the weather man announced.

Law hopped out of his car and walked into the hospital feeling good.

That’s when everything took a whole nose dive.

“Oh good, Law you’re here!” Bepo said out of breath “There was some incident in downtown with a small building collapsing and we have to do surgery ASAP on like 20-30 different people”

Law’s jaw dropped as did his heart. Today of all days that people could have came in to get surgery. Law didn’t even have time to text Luffy, and had to get to the operating room.

The whole time he was in surgery, he sighed and was frowning most of the time. He was in a bad mood, now. 

At that moment, Law was pissed off and hated his job, and stupid hours. He wasn’t sure if he could finish his work, and make it to Luffy’s party. He became even more upset thinking how upset Luffy would be about Law not being able to make it.

It was now 11 pm, and Law was completely exhausted. He had been working as fast and hard to get done fast. He had one surgery left, and the patient was looking ok. It was one after another, he hadn’t taken any lunch breaks, nothing.

Law finished up quickly, and it was now 11:30. He only had half an hour to be able to say happy birthday and give Luffy his gift on his birthday. He let Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo come with him. 

Law was speeding as Bepo changed the music on his cars radio.

Penguin and Shachi were jamming, and having a good time in the back of his car while Law stressed out. He saw all the texts Luffy sent him.

Luffy: when’re you coming???????????

Luffy: you’re late :(

Luffy: come on, toraooooo

Luffy: pleasssssssse, hurry up

Luffy: why aren’t you answering?

The rest of the texts were of Luffy being upset, and asking when Law would be there. There were about thirty.

He ended up cutting three red lights (only because the streets were empty, it was a Thursday night).

It was now 11:45, and Law jumped out of his car as he parked in Zoro and Sanji’s place. He ran into the house and made his way through the crowd of people. There was like 500 people in this huge ass house, it was a mansion. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUFFY!” Everyone started yelling.

A cake was being pushed into the middle of the huge living room, and Luffy was skipping behind his huge wedding like cake that had all the candles lit on it. They turned off the lights, and Zoro lifted Luffy on his shoulders so he could reach the candles.

“MAKE A WISH!”

Luffy closed his eyes and blew the candles.

Everyone screeched and clapped. The whole place became wild once more, and went back to partying and eating cake.

Law pushed through the crowd and grabbed Luffy.

“TORAO! YOU MADE IT!” Luffy shouted as he threw himself onto Law. He was clearly a little tipsy.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier, I had so much work it was crazy” Law apologized sheepishly.

“Don’t even worry about it!” Luffy grinned “All that matters is that you’re here now!”

Law smiled, but quickly pulled Luffy out of the house onto the sidewalk lit only by street lamps.

“Sorry, it was too loud in there”

“No problem, is there anything important?” Luffy asked innocently.

“I wanted to give your this” Law pulled the small box from his pocket and handed it to Luffy “You’re present”

“Oh! WHAT IS IT!?” Luffy jumped and grabbed it.

“Open it, dumbass” Law laughed.

Luffy pulled the ribbon and peeled off the fancy wrap.

“It’s...” 

Luffy looked up eyes shining.

“AWESOME” 

Luffy held up a gold ring that had his own name engraved on it and a skull and crossbones with a straw hat, just as Luffy told him from the stories.

“Here there’s a chain with it, I knew you’d probably lose it if it wasn’t stuck to you” Law pulled out the chain and put the ring through it. 

He than took the necklace and hooked it at the back of Luffy’s neck.

Luffy kept rubbing the ring and grinning like an idiot.

“I LOVE IT, THANKS A LOT, TORAO!” Luffy went in for another hug.

“I also wanted to say one more thing” Laws heart started to pound as he embraced Luffy. 

He came in closer and whispered it into Luffy’s ear as if embarrassed the street light could hear him.

“I love you”

Luffy’s breath hitched.

“IT WORKED!” Luffy shouted to the world.

“What?” Law furrowed his eyebrows, he just confessed, how drunk was Luffy?

“My wish! THE ONE I MADE ON MY CAKE CAME TRUE!” Luffy cried out to the neighbors, with his arms up to the sky.

“Wait, so you...”

“Yup” Luffy looked back at Law after he looked up at the sky.

“I LOVE YOU, TOO” Luffy announced to the world, he jumped onto Law causing the both of them to fall into the grass. 

Luffy went in for an aggressive kiss, and Law returned it. 

It blew both of their minds, at that moment the whole world stopped, the only thing they could hear were their heartbeats. 

Nothing could stop them. Law slipped in his tongue and Luffy moaned softly into the kiss.

They cut off the kiss, taking heavy breaths.

“Happy birthday, Luffy” Law smiled.

Luffy flopped down beside Law in the grass and they both stared at the stars. Luffy grabbed Laws hand and squeezed it.

“Took ya long enough” Luffy whispered.

After another session of making out, Law broke it off.

“We should get back inside” Law sat up “We don’t want them looking for the birthday boy”

Luffy jumped up and grabbed Law “Hurry up! I gotta show everyone my ring!”

He held Laws hand and they both walked back inside. Everyone made comments on Laws gift.

“You getting married, Luffy?” Zoro snickered.

“Yup! I will, to Torao” Luffy smiled back.

Law had a little heart attack, marriage?! Wasn’t this a little to fast?

“Torao, I pray for you, you got caught into Luffy’s pace” Nami sighed, as she held her girlfriend Vivi in her right arm.

“You got a real freak” Sanji lit a cigarette.

“Hey, it’s super that you and Luffy are a thing, getting married is the next step” Franky added.

“Like Sanji and Zoro!” Chopper said.

“I only married him cuz he begged me” Sanji took a puff from his cigar.

“Oh shut the fuck up, who’s the one begging in bed” Zoro rolled his eyes.

They started to fight, and the others left it at that.

“Mr. Surgeon, I advise you to not fight against it” Robin held a solo cup with liquor in it.

“It’s okay! Torao wants to be with me, right?” Luffy turned eagerly.

“Y-yeah” Law turned red with all the attention directed towards him. It was really how he felt, but he thought Luffy should wait a bit more before just deciding something more, but once again Law reminded himself his lover was not normal.

“Cheers to Luffy and Laws engagement!”

“CHEERS!”

Luffy clung to Laws side, and Law wrapped an arm around Luffy’s waist.

“Lets get married when you’re done your studying” Law hummed.

“That’s so long, though” Luffy whined “Thats longer than three weeks, it’s three years!”

“You can move in to my place, if you want” Law started.

“REALLY!” Luffy cried out “CAN I COME TONIGHT!?”

“Not tonight, Luffy” Law sighed, he was gonna have to deal with this for the rest of his life.

But, you know what? 

Law was okay with that.


End file.
